contrafandomcom-20200213-history
Ray (alternate timeline)
Ray is a character and the main protagonist in Contra: Legacy of War and C: The Contra Adventure. He is an alternate incarnation of Ray Poward and follows his adventures after the events of Contra: Hard Corps, although now taking place in an alternate continuity. Overview Ray (Poward) makes a reappearance as the main protagonist of the two PlayStation games, Contra: Legacy of War and C: The Contra Adventure, both developed by Appaloosa Interactive in North America. Both games have since been removed from the official timeline and are thus considered to take place in an alternate continuity. In these games, Ray is physically different from his Hard Corps incarnation, appearing much more muscular, and even with brown or black hair and dark skin in some artworks. In addition, he is not given a surname anywhere in the documentation for these titles, and the only statement that acknowledges both characters being the same person is found in the "Museum" option in Contra 4. Background Member of the Unified Military Special Mobile Task Force, also known as the Hard Corps, following the Alien Wars. Ray doesn't like to talk about the past, but the word is he has taken part in more combat than the government will actually confirm participating in. In addition to being a master in hand-to-hand combat in over seven styles, he's a weapon's expert and an ace pilot. Ray enjoys sushi, long walks on the beach, and owns a fabulous collection of show tunes. He is known for muttering choice comments under his breath, especially in the presence of his commanders. Appearances ''Contra: Legacy of War Some time after the events of ''Contra: Hard Corps, Ray, along with former mercenary Tasha, the alien Bubba, and the robot CD-288, were sent on a mission to stop Colonel Bassad, who had bought a stolen alien embryo (presumably Emperor Gava's) with the intention to create a new breed of aliens and build an army with it. In addition, he had allied with an unknown alien who would supposedly help him rule the world. He was stopped in the end thanks to the efforts of the four heroes. Weapons *Machine Gun *Flame Thrower *Spread Gun *Homing Laser ''C: The Contra Adventure A meteorite containing an alien life form fell into South America and crashed inside a Mayan temple. Shortly after, the aliens went loose, staging an invasion. Tasha was sent alone in order to infiltrate the occupied temple, but went missing in action. Poward, who at that time had already retired, was called back into action to try to make contact with Tasha and put an end to the alien invasion. Gallery Ray - 01.png|Legacy of War'' cover artwork. Ray - 02.png|'Rays artwork from the ''Legacy of War instruction booklet. Ray - 03.png|'Ray' in the Legacy of War character selection screen. Ray - 04.jpg|''The Contra Adventure'' cover artwork. Ray - 05.png|''The Contra Adventure'' tile screen. Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Protagonists Category:Legacy of War characters Category:The Contra Adventure characters